Channel coding is a means to efficiently introduce redundancy into a sequence of data symbols to promote the reliability of transmission. Two principal techniques employed are block and convolutional coding. See, for example, Error Control Coding--Fundamentals and Applications by S. Lin and D. J. Costello, Prentice-Hall, 1983.